


Blood and Yellow Roses

by The_Final_Yeehaw



Series: Stalker Doffy [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Doffy the Stalker, Hand Jobs, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Yeehaw/pseuds/The_Final_Yeehaw
Summary: Doflamigo doesn't appreciate your infidelity, so he will remind you that you're his.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Series: Stalker Doffy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Blood and Yellow Roses

Walking home after dinner with your date, you never noticed Doflamingo glaring from the shadows. His knuckles white with clenched fists by his sides as he watched you and him, laughing and flirting. 

Sharing a few short kisses in the shortcut through the park, you had a fantastic idea. You tugged your date through a thick grove of trees, away from prying eyes. Doflamingo was careful to avoid stepping on sticks as he followed the muffled groans. 

It was too dark to clearly see you and your date as you pressed him against a nearby tree, chests touching. Your date, the bastard, gripped your shoulders, groaning softly into your neck. Rage and jealousy tore through Doflamingo. He witnessed the shadow of your hand wrapped around the bastard's cock, quickly pumping.

He heard your lovely voice hum sweet affections as you placed kisses on his face, kisses that were meant for Doflamingo. The large man forced himself to look away, not to enrage him to the point of hurting his beloved. He knew that you have been lonely and restless while he was away. He wanted to kill the therapist, who called his brother after Doflamingo didn't show up for therapy for the fourth time in a row. 

If it wasn't for that bitch, he wouldn't have been forced to stay at Rosinante's house for the last few weeks to be forced to attend those bullshit sessions. His beloved wouldn't have been left behind to seek out scum to fuck, satisfying their loneliness. A sickening pleasure simmered inside Doflamingo. His flaccid dick twitched at the excitement, imaging you beautifully teary-eyed as your hand wrapped his cock, smiling lovingly at him. 

Your date softly swears as they cum into your hand. You gently stroked your date through the afterglow, kissing his cheek. You separated, using your clean hand to search your pockets for the napkins you stole from the restaurant as your date redressed himself. After cleaning your hand thoroughly, you share a passionate kiss with your date.

"Do you want to go to my place?" You muttered against his lips.

"I wish, but I can't. I have an early shift tomorrow," He frowned, his hand cupped your face for another kiss. "Maybe this weekend?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for his phone, checking the time.

You grinned, already excited for your next rendezvous. "Sounds good to me." You let out a muffled laugh against your hand as your date winked at you before grabbing your hand to walk you home. Both of you are unaware of the unstable third party hiding among the trees, plotting his punishment. Doflamingo will make sure you remember who you belong to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The surge of pain startled you awake. 

Your whole back stung with pain as you landed on the wood floor of your bedroom. 

"How dare you," Your groggy mind struggled to acknowledge the angry voice, as something struck the center of your chest. Blinking furiously, you saw a bouquet of yellow roses, wilting with broken stems, in your lap. 

"You thought I wouldn't notice, huh?" Your eyes tried to focus on the figure towering over you in the darkness. Were you still asleep having a weird lucid dream?

"What?" You mumbled absentmindedly, brushing the bouquet to the floor next to you. Petals scattered across the wooden floor as you tried to stand up off the floor. 

But a large foot stepped onto your hand, stopping you. The foot's pressure immediately startled your brain as panic flooded your body, realizing this was no dream. "What are you doing! Stop!" You cried, trying to slip your hand from underneath the shoe to no avail. Someone was in your apartment, you thought as the fear surged through your body, slightly numbing your back's pain.

"You thought you could get away with fucking other men while I was away?" You yelped as the pressure intensified, sending pain throughout your arm. "Please stop it! You're hurting me!" You plead, tears building in your eyes. "If you want money, you can have it! Please just stop hurting me!"

"Don't act innocent, darling. I saw you jerking off that bastard in the park." 

You stared at the man bewildered. Did he follow you home from the park? Even after watching you and your date have some late night fun. You were scared and confused. Why was he acting like you knew him? You have never seen this man before. You have definitely remembered an abnormally tall man with short blond hair and tanned skin. His white, mirrored sunglasses reflected your terrified expression as he grinned widely. 

"So you still act innocent even when caught red-handed," The man's foot applied more pressure on your hand, observing you cry in pain with large tears rolling down your terrified face. "Please stop! I will do anything, please! Just stop!" You wailed, your sight starting to blur from the onslaught of gushing tears. 

"You still must be punished, darling~" He grinned, lifting his foot from your hand. Doflamingo raised his foot high, bringing the knee to his chest. Before you could realize his intention and move your hand, he stomped onto your hand with full force.

Your scream was nearly deafening over the crunch of bones. 

Doflamingo quietly watched. You retracted your broken hand just as he lifted his foot again, cradling the bloodied mess against your chest as you loudly sobbed. His cock twitched, watching your kneeling figure trembling from the sheer fear and broken bones' agony. 

"Beautiful," He whispered, crouching down beside you. You tried to crawl away from him with one hand, but an arm wrapped around your waist, preventing your lame escape. "I know you don't like punishment, darling," You suppressed a gag as you felt a warm breath against the back of your neck, the man's other hand lovingly stroked your leg as if admiring the smooth flesh. You tried wiggling away from the man, clawing at the arm around your waist with your right hand. "But I see you haven't learned your lesson yet," pain tore through your arm as the man grabbed the broken bloodied hand's wrist, wrenching it from its safety against your chest.

"What do you want?" You whimpered, tears streaming down your face, soaking into the bloodstains smeared across your shirt. The man chuckled again, placing a small kiss on your throat, nipping at the artery. You flinched as the man tried to kiss your neck, which made the man tighten his grip on your wrist. 

"I want you to remember who you belong to," Doflamingo cooed, whipping around you so he could see your lovely face as you got your punishment. 

"What do you mean?" You know this man is crazy, tossing you to the ground in the dead of night while growling at you like a scorned lover, accusing you of infidelity. Suddenly, it clicked. Your mouth hung open as you stared at your grinning captor, he thinks of you as his lover. He followed you and your date at the park because he believes you have been unfaithful. 

"You need to remember the only cock you are allowed to touch…" You watched in horror as the man unzipped his pants, pulling his erect cock. It was massive, you estimated at least twelve inches long. The shaft was thick and veiny, angry shade of red with the purpling tip leaking precum. His balls were large and saggy, small veins protruding around fine blond pubes. 

"No!" You let another scream as the man forced your broken hand around his cock; pain flooded your body as you felt the bones shift as he forcibly curled your fingers. The dick twitched against your palm as the man's large hand engulfed yours. Your stomach churned, the man was going to use your blood as lube, you attempted to convince him.

"No! This isn't safe!" A quick idea struck you, "What if I have an STD? I haven't been tested in a few months!"

The man paused, hope clutched your chest. You prayed that the man would change his mind and let you go, but the hope quickly died as he responded, "I remember you got tested a few weeks ago, and you were clean, darling. Don't you remember?" You didn't know what was scarier that he has been stalking you for a while or how he got your medical records. 

Doflamingo squeezed your hand, you whimpered in pain. He was trying to lose his patience with you; he knew you hated your punishments. But you have forgotten who you belong to, he must remind you. He began pumping your hand on his cock, pleasure pulsing through him as he listened to your lovely cries. Blood smearing on his cock, fat red droplets sliding the length as your hand jerked him off. He moaned at the sensation, forcing your hand to quicken its pace. He wanted you to forget that scum in the park; you should only want him and his cock alone. You should crave his cock, beg, and plea on sore knees for him to fuck you every night until you pass out, drenched in his cum. That's if you behave yourself. 

Your throat grew scratchy and hoarse as you continued to scream and wail as the man forced you to pump his cock. Luckily your hand began to grow numb, but it didn't help to slow down the bleeding. The urge to vomit tickled your drying throat as you were forced to listen to the slick sliding of your blood on his flesh and the man's moaning. The stench of sex and blood invaded your nose, worsening the violent churning of your stomach. Your vision grew cloudy as the tears completely blurred your eyes as you sobbed loudly in disgust. 

"I'm about to cum, darling. Need to hear my name," The man groaned, his arm tightening around your waist, leaving sloppy kisses against your throat. You continued to sob, lightheaded from the lack of adequate breathing. 

"Say my name." The man growled, annoyed with your lack of response. 

"I don't know your name!" You wailed, panicking as the man nipped your throat hard. 

"Doffy! Say, Doffy!" He growled, speeding up your hand as he felt the approaching climax. 

"Doffy!" You shrieked, the man moaned as he cummed on top of your and his bloodied hands. He held your hand on his cock for a while before releasing to flop uselessly on the ruined floor as he tugged your trembling body closer to him. "You did so well, darling," He kissed your skin as his hands roamed your numbing body, smearing more blood onto you. You felt weightless as if your spirit and your body separated. You felt nothing as Doffy grabbed your limp hand, brought it to your lips, smeared blood, and cum around your unresponsive mouth. You said nothing as he asked you to clean your hand, watching gleefully as you stiffly licked the gooey mess of blood and cum. The musky aroma of his cock tingled your nose as the salty explosion of copper and semen on your tongue. 

Satisfied, Doffy dropped your numb hand into your lap, mouthing sickly sweet nothings into your skin as he rambled about your future like a happy couple. 

Smiling against your neck, Doflamingo asked again. 

"Who do you belong to?"

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @depravedrott3n (Twitter) for inspiration <3


End file.
